


Walking on the Beach at Night

by vivilove



Series: Beach House [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cousins, F/M, Guilt, Love, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: The rain stopped at last on their final night at the beach house and Jon was packing when he heard her turn the door knob to the attic room where he’d spent the past week. His pulse picked up. His senses suddenly heightened to a frenetic pitch. His cock twitched.  He was hoping she’d come to him tonight…even if he felt so much confusion and guilt over it."It stopped raining," she said.  "Want to take a walk on the beach with me?"





	Walking on the Beach at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of writing after a hiatus. I'll start updating my WIPs soon enough but wanted to do something else today.

The rain stopped at last on their final night at the beach house and Jon was packing when he heard her turn the door knob to the attic room where he’d spent the past week. His pulse picked up. His senses suddenly heightened to a frenetic pitch. His cock twitched.

“Hey,” Sansa said quietly, “You busy?”

“Just packing. Not too busy for you,” he replied with a self-conscious grin. He was hoping she’d come to him tonight…even if he felt so much confusion and guilt over it.

His Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat’s beach house was large enough for the entire Stark clan, give or take a nephew or friend or two. But this week it had just been himself, his cousin Robb, Robb’s girlfriend Margaery and friend Theon…and Sansa. The five young adults had finished their finals and headed off for a week of fun at the beach to blow off some steam. Except it had wound up raining every day and night. So, they mostly sat around watching TV and drinking or running down to the seaside mall to catch a film.

It would have been beyond boring if not for the fact that Sansa had chosen this week to sneak to his room each night, climb into his bed and fuck him senseless.

This was a completely unexpected development because while Jon had nursed a secret (or apparently not-so-secret crush) on his beautiful, fiery-haired cousin for the past couple of years, he’d never imagined that those feelings could possibly be reciprocated in any form or fashion.

Sansa had dated a couple of guys since she’d started college nine months ago. Robb and Jon both knew that neither had been fit to lick the bottom of her shoes (even if she’d spent the day walking around public restrooms at any disgusting place you care to name).

And, Sansa had come to see that her quiet and kind (if somewhat broody) cousin was not only at least a thousand times better than either of them but also everything she’d ever truly wanted in a man. Not on the surface perhaps, but on the inside…where it mattered most.

She’d caught him staring at her more than once the previous August when the family had been at the beach house together. Initially, she’d been confused by those looks not realizing that sweet and handsome Jon could see her as anything other than his occasionally snotty if not down-right awful cousin that had likely annoyed the crap out of him when she’d been younger.

But once Sansa began to realize what those looks, full of an intensity that made her feel shaky and excited at the same time, really were about, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She had told herself that she was being stupid. He was her cousin. She’d known him all her life. All through her first year of college she’d tried to put Jon Snow out of her mind. She’d failed. Her mind would wander back to him on an annoyingly regular basis.

She’d split from Harry over a month ago though and, when the offer to join her older brother’s group on their little post-final get-away had come up, she’d jumped at the chance. Then, she’d jumped Jon. It had been a no-brainer really. Jon was nothing if not dutiful and honorable. He’d never make a move on his own whereas Sansa was not as shy when it came to pursing something she wanted.

At first, she’d thought it was all physical but she soon knew that it was much more than that. It scared the shit out of her. She was nineteen years old and in love with her first cousin. Maybe that shouldn’t matter but in their little corner of the world, it did.

Would it make things extremely awkward for the family if this little tryst was discovered? Ummm…yeah. Definitely. Did Sansa think it was worth it? Yes…but at what cost?

“It stopped raining,” she said, walking over to join him as he haplessly refolded the same shirt for the fourth time. “Let me,” she offered, quickly and neatly folding and tucking it into his rucksack.

“Thanks. So, it finally stopped? Doesn’t seem like it’s been 40 days and nights yet,” he joked.

“Yes,” she answered as she tucked her hair behind her ear and grinned at his lame joke. “I was thinking of walking on the beach and wondering if you’d want to join me.”

“Sure…just us?” he asked. The hope was clear in his voice.

“Just us,” she concurred and sighed inwardly.

He wanted answers, answers about them and where they were going from here. She didn’t have them for him yet. She didn’t have them for herself either. She wanted to be with him but the family…would they understand?

Her parents and siblings meant so much to them both but Jon was orphaned at 13 when Aunt Lyanna died and her parents had raised him from then on. What if being together damaged things between himself and the other Starks? She loved him too much to ruin that for him.

They made their way silently down the stairs. Robb and Margaery had already retired to his room for the night and Theon was watching ‘Predator’ in the family room and munching on popcorn. They slid past the entryway not wishing to be spotted. Jon’s anxiety was steadily increasing as they approached the sliding glass door that led to the deck which would lead them to the beach. Theon wasn’t all bad but he was probably bored and would be asking them to join him watching the movie…or asking to join them on their walk. And right now, his company would be extremely unwelcome. He breathed a sigh of relief when they slipped by unnoticed.

They needed to talk and this walk on the beach was the perfect opportunity. Jon just hoped Sansa was willing to talk. He loved her. He wanted to be with her…openly if possible, secretly if she preferred it stay that way for now. He knew it couldn’t stay like that forever but for now, just having her would be enough. He told himself that anyway.

Despite his fears about Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat’s reaction, of Robb’s reaction and the rest of the Stark kids that were more like siblings to Jon than anything, he wanted Sansa. He loved her and he hoped in time everyone else would understand and accept it.

But what did Sansa want? He wasn’t sure. Was this just a fun fling for her and nothing more? When he’d tried to broach the subject the night the power was off and they’d made love after an embarrassing round of truth or dare with the others, she hadn’t answered when he’d tried to ask about the future. She’d deflected and he hadn’t pushed.

They followed the path along the dunes to the beach. It was night but the full moon made the sand glow white and you could see the gently breaking waves. The water was placid here most of the time though the tide was high.

The sand was cool beneath their bare feet at night and they walked along the water’s edge where it was firmly packed. The sea would occasionally race up and kiss their toes before it scuttled back from whence it came.

Jon inhaled deeply and enjoyed the salty tang of the air. Even the pungent smell of fish and fishy birds was welcome here. Sansa reached for his hand and he gladly took her soft hand in his. Hope blossomed in his chest as they walked along hand in hand. Here and now, they were just like any other young lovers enjoying a stroll on the beach at night. Surely, they could find a way if she wanted this like he did.

The breeze along the shore whipped her long copper locks around and across his face as she fought a losing battle to contain it with her free hand. He could smell her citrusy shampoo. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, enjoying the scent of the cocoa butter lotion she’d applied earlier while they’d finished up their game of Battleship as the last of the rain came pouring down.

She leaned into the touch of his lips on her skin. There was a current in the air when he touched her anyway but tonight she knew there was more to it than mere physical desire. The tension grew thick and he seemed about to burst. She held her breath, not wanting words to spoil this moment.

“Sansa…” he began at last, “can we talk about us?”

“Not yet,” she said with a small shake of her head. It was so perfect here. Talking about real life and things at home seemed too jarring, too bright and glaring in the soft moonlight. Tears pricked her eyes at just the thought of going home and pretending none of this had happened. But telling the others, her parents in particular…it was frightening. “Can’t we just _be_ for now? Enjoy this time together without thinking about it too much?”

He sighed and tried to ignore the crushing pain in his heart. Those tears in her eyes, what did they mean?

 _She doesn’t feel the same about me but she’s too kind to say it. Sansa_ _would never want to hurt any of us and she’d cry if she did. Even if she doesn’t love me the way I want, she loves me too much to consciously cause me pain_.

“Of course, we can,” he said and hated how hoarsely it came out. He realized he was ready to cry at the thought of her rejection.

“Jon,” she said, turning to face him, “we’ll talk. I promise. Just give me this moment, okay?”

“I’ll give you whatever you need,” he said. “Whatever I have to give, it’s yours…always.” It was the nearest he’d come to making an open declaration of what he felt for her but for now he would let it stand at that.

She nodded and they stood hand in hand once more at the shore listening to the waves and Jon tried to stop worrying over what would happen tomorrow.

“Wanna go swimming?” she asked next.

“Now? Here?!” he croaked.  He couldn’t help but laugh then at her unexpected request.

“Yes. Here and now…and naked,” she said with the mischievous little grin he adored.

“It’s night.”

“Yes…that happens every day around this time, I’m told.”

“It’s dark out there though,” he said, smirking at her smartass remark while pointing to the sea. “Haven’t you seen ‘Jaws?’”

“You had to go there, didn’t you?” she replied as she took off her shirt.

She wasn’t wearing a bra. Jon’s own jaw dropped and for the moment all rational thoughts and worries fled. _Holy shit. Make way, man-eaters. Sansa wants to swim_.

“Well, the movie made a convincing case for me as a kid to not go swimming in the ocean at night…but I’ll make an exception for you.” She smiled then and shucked her shorts off while he pulled off his shirt. “We didn’t bring towels,” he said next, still worrying far more than he should for a young man all of twenty-two about to get naked with the girl he loved.

“There’s some in the pool house…and a sofa for after we’re dry,” she finished coyly.

“I really like the way you think. When’s the last time you went skinny-dipping?” he asked.

He regretted the question as soon as it got past his lips, fearing he might not like the answer but she laughed in that tinkling way that made him smile in an instant.

“The last time? Let’s see…over fifteen years ago when Mom forgot to pack my suit. I was so upset that you and Robb were already in the pool while she went out to buy one that Dad let me get in with you.”

“Wow…that’s been a while,” he laughed. “I remember that but you were only three or four. How’d you remember it?”

“You know Robb. He _never_ lets me forget anything mortifying. He mentions it nearly every time we come here.”

Jon laughed and said, “That sounds about right for Robb.”

Once they were both bare, he pulled her close. Her skin was soft and warm, smooth as silk. His fingertips glided across her shoulders and down her back till he was grasping her waist, pressing himself against her. He kissed her deep and lovingly as he’d been longing to do all day. There had been no chance for stolen moments today.

 _I love you. I wish you’d love me, too_ , he thought.

Sansa was lost in that kiss. His mouth molded perfectly with her own, his lips so sensual, his tongue masterfully dominating her with just his kiss. She could vaguely taste the lager he’d drank while they’d amused themselves with board games as the rain came down earlier.

 _I love you…but I couldn’t bear to see you hurt because of it_ , she thought.

When he pulled back from her at last, leaving her breathless, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at him for a long while. His eyes seared her with their dark heat but she’d never felt safer in any man’s arms than his.

He was perfect. Everything she could want. Why couldn’t he just be some guy from school? Why couldn’t it just be as simple as falling in love? Why did there have to be all this tension and guilt at the thoughts of telling the family? She shoved those things away. She’d promised they would talk and they would. But not right now. Right now was for them. They would live in the moment tonight and worry about the morrow when it came.

“Kiss me again, Jon.”

He did not speak. He only walked her into the salty water. It was warm enough this time of year even at night. They went out about waist deep before Jon pulled her into his arms again. Those strong arms that held her so tight. _Just right_. One of his hands came up to trace along her breast and she shivered in anticipation.

Sansa wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in his chest breathing in his masculine scent tinged with the pine-scented soap he used and the salt-sea air. She felt his hardness against her hip and she nestled into him, ready to lose herself completely if it meant she could hold onto him.

She moaned his name and felt the hand at her breast slide down her belly, beneath the water and between her legs until he caressed her folds. She parted her legs eagerly and carded her fingers through his curly, dark hair.

“Yes,” she begged. She felt a finger enter her and then another. The gentle waves sloshing against their hips and the sandy floor swirled around their bare feet as they slowly sank into the water together, never breaking their kiss. Jon got down on his knees in the water and lifted her to him, positioning his cock at her entrance as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Yes,” she cried as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down his length with agonizing deliberation.

He sucked in a breath and then growled as she took him in, the tightness of her wrapped around him like a fitted glove, making him dizzy with desire and love. His lips found hers again, kissing her and worshiping her, his goddess. His mouth worked its way down her jaw and along her neck, leaving a trail of blooms behind that neither would likely spot until the morning sun illuminated her ivory flesh.

He tightened his hold on her, grasping her sweet ass in his hands as the water tried to pull her away with the current. The tide was more powerful than him ultimately. He could not keep his balance easily on his knees while he pounded into her, swallowing her moans and cries with his tongue and mouth. Jon was forced to stand at last. It didn’t matter for the shift of their bodies and the increased pressure to her clit now that he could thrust more forcefully again had her crying out his name in ecstasy soon after. She clung to him as though there was nothing left to cling to in this world as her cunt pulsed with pleasure around him. He was grateful she’d reached her peak for he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Sansa,” he nearly sang as his own climax followed hers, “I love you.”

He was smiling until he saw her eyes fly open and the surprise on her face. His heart nearly stopped and his blood ran cold. _I said that out loud_. It was the truth but he hadn’t meant to tell her for the first time just as he came. What if she thought it was only the sex, the orgasm speaking and not his true feelings? But she seemed to understand him all the same. Her face crumped and he thought he might die of heart ache.

“I’m sorry…” he tried to say.

“Don’t be! I know you love me,” she sobbed as he still filled her and she wished more than anything that this night would not end. “I love you, too,” she said before she buried herself into his chest once more and cried.

 

They left the beach behind and walked up to the pool house. They were no longer walking hand in hand. They were too busy holding their damp clothes. Perhaps they could’ve been laughing like naughty children enjoying some secret while chasing that giddy thrill of their recklessness, the thought of being seen naked and together by the others. Instead, they’d walked along sedately, each lost in their thoughts. What would tomorrow bring?

They stopped to wash the sand off their bodies and feet at the spigot and then entered the pool house where towels waited to dry their skin. Jon could barely look at her without fearing his chest would explode in his anguish. She’d cried when he’d said he loved her and cried harder once she’d said it back.

“Sansa,” he said, “I’d do anything to make this work.”

“I know you would,” she replied.

“Aren’t you…aren’t you willing to try at all?” he said brokenly, already certain of her answer.

“I can’t hurt you…and everyone else, too.”

“But I’m already hurting, sweet girl. Being with you like this and then trying to act like nothing has happened. I can’t do it. Please, let me love you. Please, give this a chance. I know we can find a way to make them all see…”

Sansa reached out and silenced him suddenly with her hand to his mouth, her eyes going wide and panic clear on her face. He started to move her hand, to protest and insist that she at least talk to him about this but then he heard it, too. Splashing in the pool…and voices. _Robb and Margaery_.

She could hear her brother’s laughter, low and husky, and Margaery’s stifled shrieks and moans. The two acknowledged lovers thought they were alone out here but even if they were discovered, what would it matter? And, Sansa had never envied Robb and Margaery’s happy, open relationship more in all her life. She wondered if Jon and her could ever have that with the family, if it’d ever be comfortable for all concerned.

They dressed in silence and snuck back to the house and back past Theon and his movie. Jon started to head up to his room alone, thinking it might be best to not say anything else just now.

“Jon,” she called softly just as they reached the second floor, “May I come to your room later?”

“Always,” he answered. No matter how much this was hurting him, he would never refuse her.

“Jon…I want to try. I want to be with you and only you. I just don’t want my parents or Robb or…I couldn’t bear for them to turn on you or us.”

He didn’t know if he could bear that either. What would it be like if Uncle Ned no longer looked at him with that pride and love that he’d always coveted? What if Aunt Cat despised him? And Robb? He was like a brother to him. He loved them all. They were his family, too. They were all he had but he couldn’t ignore what he felt for Sansa…not anymore.

“We’ll win them over, Sansa,” he said in a rush, his heart pounding again. He hoped and yet feared to hope too much.

“Perhaps we will. For now, can we try just being together back at home?”

“But sneaking around?” he asked, strangely disheartened. He didn’t know why that should bother him so much. It was a start. They’d been happy enough all week but he wanted more than stolen moments with Sansa now. Regardless of what he wanted though, he wouldn’t turn down any chance to be with her. He was too far gone to resist now. “Whatever you want, Sansa. I’ll do whatever you want to be with you, love.”

Later that night, she lay in his arms in the attic room and he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Her breathing was steady but he wasn’t entirely sure she was asleep.

“I love you,” he said to her in the darkness.

“I love you, too,” she replied.

“And will you still love me tomorrow when we’re headed home again?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered and Jon prayed for that to be true.


End file.
